


Те, кто смотрит мимо

by Klodwig



Series: Дозоры [6]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series (All Media Types), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, что Джон - склеротичный тормоз. (авторское описание такое авторское)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто смотрит мимо

К чему Джон никак не мог привыкнуть, так это к тому, насколько холодными и сдержанными стали англичане. Он родился в те времена, когда в почете была горячая кровь, горькая правда и веселая удача, но никак не всегда чрезмерно вежливое обращение и преуменьшение сделанного зла. Теперь же ему приходилось одергивать себя, когда ему говорили о чем-то «неплохо», потому что очень часто это значило, что все просто ужасно. 

— Я тоже не понимаю.

Джон поднял голову. 

— Госпожа Лавлетт.  
— Хупер. Я вернула девичью фамилию, — глава Ночного Дозора Великобритании поймала ладонью каплю дождя и раскрыла зонт.   
— Насколько девичью?   
— Очень девичью. Покровителем моей семьи считался лебедь. 

Джон кивнул. 

— И… что же вы тоже не понимаете?  
— Того, когда моя страна успевает меняться.  
— У меня это было на лице написано? — Джон закатил глаза.   
— Прости, Джон, но да. 

Он уставился вниз, где под мостом клокотала Темза. Капли дождя умножали рябь на воде, делая её вид еще более завораживающим.   
Вечно можно смотреть на огонь, воду и как суетится ничего не подозревающая добыча. 

— Я так и не смогла понять, когда люди перестали поклоняться богине Дану. Я была очень привязана к моей родине, я уходила недалеко, жила там, пока не сменялось поколение, и возвращалась обратно, а нравы были уже другие. Менялись привычки, верования, все что угодно менялось.   
— И какой из этого выход?  
— Никакого, — Малеен, или, как она предпочитала себя именовать, Молли, пожала плечами. — Плыть в потоке, привыкать, меняться вместе с миром. Но и это не выход — так, форточка. Можно еще найти занятие по душе, это приятно расслабляет.

Джон потянул носом воздух.

— Похоже, вы его себе уже нашли. Весьма… необычное. 

Мисс Хупер фыркнула. Несмотря на свой немалый возраст, вела она себя порой как самая настоящая девчонка, которой и выглядела. 

— Ничего от вас, оборотней, не скроешь.  
— Но почему… коронер?  
— Мне интересен внутренний мир людей, — улыбнулась женщина. — А медсестры из меня бы не вышло, а женщина врач не вызывает у окружающих доверия.  
— Женщина коронер тоже.  
— Но заморочить пару коллег проще, чем всю округу, не так ли? К тому же я верю в лучшее будущее и то, что оно принесет с собой.  
— Не поделитесь будущим?   
— У меня только надежды. О том, что женщинам будет позволено носить брюки, а проклятущие корсеты выйдут из моды. И никаких кринолинов, упаси Сумрак. 

Дождь закончился так же резко, как и начался. Молли сложила зонт.

— Ты не думал о карьере врача, Джон?   
— Нет, зачем? Оттачивать Авиценну до идеала?   
— Нет, настоящего врача. Способного лечить без магии. Я думаю, у тебя бы отлично получилось. Есть все нужные качества.   
— Какие?   
— Ты терпелив, умеешь сопереживать, — Молли принялась загибать пальцы. — Тебе не так просто соврать. Ты чуешь запах болезни, не смотри на меня так, я это знаю. Подумай над советом старухи, Джон.  
— Я все равно уезжаю.  
— Куда?  
— Не знаю точно. Сначала в Париж, а там гляну, — Джон совершенно не по-джентльменски сунул руки в карманы.   
— Пообещай мне, что в следующий раз, когда будешь в Лондоне, обязательно пропустишь со мной стаканчик.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Обещаю.

Мисс Хупер отряхнула зонт, махнула ему рукой на прощание и ушла. Джон еще минут пять смотрел на темную речную воду и тоже направился прочь от моста. 

Ему нужно еще было собрать вещи и расплатиться с владельцем квартиры, а затем взять билеты на поезд и ехать к морю, а там… 

Его отвлек не плач даже, а какое-то очень обиженное всхлипывание-бормотание, судя по тональности, принадлежащее ребенку.   
Он мог бы пройти мимо. Будь он темным, так бы и сделал.

Джон прошел в проулок, заставленный ящиками с печатями «Либерт и сын», на одном из которых и сидел слишком легко одетый для такой погоды мальчишка лет восьми-девяти с покрасневшими от слез глазами и синяком, наливающимся на левом колене. 

Ватсон присел на ящик напротив.

— Молодой человек, надеюсь, у вас довольно уважительная причина, чтобы мерзнуть здесь.   
Мальчик убрал с глаз намокшую черную челку и поднял на Джона взгляд. Глаза у него были серо-зеленые, а взгляд грозил с годами стать просто-таки пронзающим. Он мог бы огрызнуться, пожалуй, будь здесь кто-то другой, он бы так и сделал, но Иная сущность всегда располагала к себе людей. 

— Мой брат, — он хлюпнул носом и продолжил. — Я сломал его трость, нечаянно, а он… он сказал, что я «очередной бесполезный ребенок», — мальчик снова спрятал лицо. 

Джон выдохнул.

— Что ж, это… весьма грубо.   
— Это потому что мамы дома нет! — вскинулся парнишка. — Он всегда меня обижает, когда её нет дома! И… и… разве я бесполезный? Почему я «очередной»?  
— Я не думаю, что ты бесполезный. Зачем ты сломал его трость?  
— Она была нужна для эксперимента. Она не должна была ломаться, но, похоже, была слишком старой.   
— Тем более… Думаю, тот, кто интересуется экспериментами, не может быть бесполезным, — Джон улыбнулся как можно более ободряюще.   
— Вы так думаете? — мальчишка буквально просиял. — Я хочу быть ученым, когда вырасту. Может, химиком. Или физиком. Я еще не решил.   
— Я думаю, это хорошее решение. Давай я лучше осмотрю твою ногу.  
— Вы врач?   
— Нет, просто видел много травм на своем веку, — Джон ощупал колено, но, к счастью, ни ушиба, ни вывиха не было, просто синяк. 

Который он не мог вылечить, потому что был опутан Договором. Маленькое добро дает право на маленькое зло, которое очень часто из небольшой пакости вырастает в большую проблему.   
Похоже, Молли была права. 

— Ничего страшного, просто приложишь к ноге что-то холодное дома. Кажется. Да, что-то холодное.   
— Жаль, что вы не врач.  
— Да, жаль. Тогда я знал бы наверняка.   
— Я не хочу быть врачом, — мальчик скривил губы. — Ученым быть лучше.   
— Не буду с тобой спорить. Но тебе лучше бы вернуться домой.   
— Чтобы он опять обозвал меня…  
— Если ты попросишь у него прощения, он больше не будет тебя обзывать. Люди сгоряча часто говорят друг другу гадости.   
— Наверное, вы правы, — мальчик встал и отряхнулся. — Спасибо, сэр! 

Он убежал быстрее, чем Джон понял, что так и не узнал его имени.

Впрочем, какая разница. Когда он снова вернется сюда, вполне возможно, что тот уже успеет вырасти, завести трех детей и уж точно не узнает кратковременного знакомца из подворотни, заставленной ящиками, запах опилок из которых не давал определить их содержимое.   
А Джон не узнает его и подавно.

***

 

В дверь постучали — очень тихо и несмело.

— Входи. 

За прошедшие три с половиной часа Майкрофт успел остыть и успокоиться. Обломки любимой трости лежали на столе — пустые, словно и не было Силы, столько лет вливаемой в артефакт, который в итоге сломал кто — обычный человеческий мальчишка, так и не понявший, чего он избежал. Сила исчезла, растеклась, испарилась, хотя могла превратить глупое существо в горсть пепла. 

И мама бы расстроилась. 

Мама любила Шерлока. А Майкрофт устал любить своих братьев-сестер-обычных-людей, которые всегда умирали от старости.

Шерлок успел промокнуть под дождем и почти высохнуть. Вечно и без того непослушные черные кудри (Сумрак, где мама только нашла ему отца!) от воды превратились в невесть что, на рубашке были разводы грязи, а на колене темнело пятно синяка. 

Шерлок смотрел исподлобья и что-то держал за спиной. 

— Я слушаю.   
— Я… я… — Шерлок набрал воздуха и скороговоркой выдал. — Я хочу извиниться, что сломал твою трость, и решил не ждать твоего дня рождения и отдать тебе подарок сегодня, может, он заменит тебе трость. Вот. 

Майкрофт посмотрел на протянутый ему зонт (выбирали с мамой, определенно) и на пунцовеющего брата, после чего рассмеялся.   
Что ж, несмотря ни на что, возможно, у него найдется немного любви и для этого шкодника.


End file.
